Reign of Lightning
by HeyyitsJayy
Summary: Twenty-two children have vanished across the world. The Digital World has been taken over by Azulongmon. A group of rebel forces has sent out the call for DigiDestined as a last-ditch effort. T for language/violence, subject to change. OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is going to be mostly Tamers with some elements of Adventures 02 mixed in. Feel free to submit OC characters for two main characters, or tamers of the Devas/Demon Lords. Send me their physical description, age, digivice color, partner, partern's line, both personalities, and a bit of history. Um, I think that's it, so R&R!**

Demidevimon fluttered through the night air. He didn't like this place at all, but he couldn't refuse an order from his master. No, no that would not do. He would be incinerated in a moment for his insubordination. So when his master gave him the orders, he just bit his tongue and flew through the open window. That had been three nights ago tonight.

Demidevimon hoped he could get the message quickly enough. Curse his small wings! He wasn't making good time; had he been a ravemon or something similar, he could've made the journey in a night's time! But he knew that there was a reason he was selected to go; no one would suspect the movements of one demidevimon! For once his small size was not a problem.

His wings were already getting tired. He had no idea how long he'd been flying tonight, but he knew it must've been a long time. The landscape hadn't changed much, and the forest seemed endless. The forest creeped him out; the West wasn't known for its hospitality or forests filled with pothead, giddy rabbits that hugged you upon sight. He'd heard rumors before about what lived in those forests, and the memories weren't helping him right now. Digimon pulled under the canopy while flying, never to see the light of day again.

He shuddered, causing himself to loose control for a moment. He avoided the trees by a foot or two and resumed flying, flapping even harder to regain the altitude he'd lost.

"Fucking wings," he muttered to himself, and was soon eaten by the darkness.

An hour or two later, Demidevimon could see the beginnings of a huge library emerge out on the horizon. His destination was getting closer. He could almost feel it. He quickened his pace, knowing he was finally in the home stretch. Just get in there, deliver the message, and get the hell out before anyone suspected anything. His master hadn't said anything about making sure of what had to be done was done, thankfully. He could escape to one of the upper floors perhaps, rest a few days, and make his way back much slower than he had to do to get here.

Demidevimon watched as the library got larger. It looked like a castle built out of dazzling white marble and granite. Even in this moonless night, the building reflected a bit of light. If he'd been here for any other reason, Demidevimon would've taken the time to marvel at its structure, but he didn't have time to dawdle looking at white buildings.

Flapping to gain altitude, the black digimon went to find the proper window he was supposed to be meeting at. His master said they would light a window for him to find them.

There weren't any lights on.

Demidevimon cursed under his breath and flapped around the library, hoping that the light was just on another wall. Grumbling under his breath, he stared ahead. After he turned the second corner on the massive structure, he found the light. Sighing, he opened his wings as far as he could to glide down to the windowsill. Reaching out his legs, his large red claws caught the slippery stone and held fast. He could see three figures of various sizes and shapes shadowed in the light. They obviously didn't know he was there, so Demidevimon had to use his wings to pound against the glass in the window.

After a little while of banging, he finally got someone's attention. A digimon that very much resembled a monkey came and opened the window for him. He hopped in and took wing so he was standing in front of the three with the light to his back. Looking back at him where the three Devas of Baihumon; Makuramon, Caturamon, and Sinduramon. Maybe other, lesser demidevimon would've been shaking in their feathers, but not this digimon. He was used to being the presence of powerful digimon, being a carrier of messages.

Everyone was looking at him. Demidevimon cleared his throat and looked at each digimon before continuing. "A message from my master. He says that it shall be done tonight. Succeed, and he will give you more than you can imagine. Fail him, and he will be most displeased and will punish you greatly. That is, if your master doesn't. Do you know what is to be done?"

The one called Makuramon spoke. "Yes."

"Where she is to go?"

Caturamon spoke. "Of course."

"Then I trust you to get rid of Baihumon." And with that, the Demidevimon flew out into the night.


	2. Not My Typical Weekend

I glanced up at the clock. Two minutes left. Two minutes of some lecture between me and two days away from this hellhole. Wait, what _was_ he talking about anyway? I tore myself away from my train of thought to listen for some word or phrase from the teacher to tell me what he was even talking about.

All I heard from him was something about skulls. Wait, skulls? Why was he talking about _skulls_? I was pretty damn sure that this was English, not biology. Besides, what was there to say about skulls? They protected the brain, big whoop. I made a mental note to get notes from one of my friends. I must have heard him wrong. I glanced back up at the clock.

One minute left.

No point trying to continue listening now anyway. I flipped my notebook closed. The page I'd left open was completely blank. I guess I made it somewhat obvious I hadn't paid attention all of class. Honestly, teachers should know that there's no point teaching during the last period on Friday. Now all I had to do was wait the last ten seconds...

Five, four, three two...

Diinnng!

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and got out of that room as fast as I could without actually running. I wanted out of that building. I'd taken four steps out of the classroom when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see a familiar blonde girl running towards me.

"Hey! Hey!"

I resisted the temptation to grind my teeth in frustration. "Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Have you heard about the party tonight?"

"Nah. Where's it at?"

"Matt's. I'll text you the address."

"Alright. See you then." Before she could chase me down further, I ducked into the crowded hallway. By some miracle, I managed to somehow get out of the school without too many issues. Today had been way too long. The lack of sleep from the week had finally caught up with me. I wanted a freaking nap before I even had the patience to deal with people and decide if I was going to even go to the party.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my room and threw my backpack into a corner. Similarly, I unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and threw it into the general direct of my backpack. Glancing at my bed, I noticed the lumps of black and tabby fur curled up together. I shoved the two cats off my bed before collapsing on the now-vacant and slightly furry sheets, not even bothering to remove my phone and wallet, both of which were both equally discomforting to sleep on. Right before I slipped into dream land, I could feel both my cats jump back up and snuggle up together against my side.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud beep startled me out of my nap. I ignored the phone; it was probably Sam anyway, so it didn't warrant my immediate attention. Sometime during my nap, my cats had decided that my chest and stomach were better places to sleep than before. I gently prodded each one awake before gently placing them on the sheets next to me, and slid out of bed.<p>

I checked my phone to see what time it was. The digital display told me it was about half past six, which meant I should probably start to get ready.

Swinging myself into the driver's seat, I closed the door to the car. I still hadn't opened Sam's message. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I flipped it open. My phone decided not to bother telling me I had an unread message and opened the message. The text wasn't an address like I thought it was going to be. Instead, it read;

_You have been chosen._

I looked at my phone in confusion. There wasn't a number as a sender for the message. That was strange. For some reason, I thought about the recent news. Twenty-one kids from English-speaking areas had been disappearing in the course of the last two weeks. That was the last thing I remember thinking about before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up some time later in the middle of a forest. I was still groggy at that point, so the scenery change didn't affect me as much as it probably would have had I been more conscious. The strange thing was, I couldn't remember getting there, and the forest didn't look like any of the Northern Michigan forests I was used to, from the impressions I got (my senses were still really fuzzy.) I could see shades of green and brown, and the cries of some really strange birds.<p>

I could hear a bit of rustling from nearby. I didn't even try to move my head yet, fearing that I'd black out or something. I saw a bit of fluffy brown and a hint of purple that ran into some fuzzy green. I heard a small voice from that direction, but didn't see anyone who could make the sound in my field of vision.

"Ah! You're here!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.


	3. Rude Awakening from a Fur Ball

**A/N: Alright, from now on chapters are going to get longer, I promise! Remember to review and stuffs because it makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside and helps me know what you guys are thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction, right?**

* * *

><p>"So, we're in the… Digital World?"<p>

The little brown dust bunny on legs nodded, which looked a lot more like he was jumping, since he looked to be mostly head.

"And I'm your… trainer?"

He sighed. "Tamer."

"Riight, tamer." I sighed and shook my head. I'd been awake for probably an hour, and this brown thing that called himself Karamon or something had been sitting on my chest, waiting for me to wake up so he could tell me all about this place. I was pretty sure I was dreaming, so I didn't think anything of what I was seeing.

"So… Karamon-

"Kyaromon."

"What?"

"Kyaromon. That's my name."

"Oh, right. Kyraomon, why am I here again?"

The thing sighed again. He had been doing that a lot in the last hour or so. "Azulongmon has taken over the Digital World. You and I have been selected as partners so that we may help those that oppose him and rally the citizens of the Digital World in our cause to stop him."

"I must be dreaming," I whispered to myself. This was just… crazy. My subconscious really must've hated me if it was going to these lengths to confuse me.

"You think this is a dream?" The little monster screeched. I guess his really big ears gave him some pretty good hearing.

"Uh, yeah. Look, Karamon,"

"Kyaromon!"

"Whatever. Anyway, this just doesn't happen to people." I guess I shouldn't have said that because, next thing I knew, the little monster bit me. Hard on the wrist. "Ouch, why'd you do that?"

"To prove a point. You don't get hurt in dreams, right?"

I sighed. "Guess not."

"Then this isn't a dream." He had a point, but I wasn't convinced.

I rubbed my wrist where he bit me, and something wet met my hand. Wonderfully perfect, I was bleeding. Just my luck that the little guy would have rabies, too. I decided to humor him and play along. I'd be awake soon, right? "So, explain to me why I'm wearing new clothing?" My nice jeans, sweater, and shoes had been replaced with a pair of loose jeans, sturdier tennis shoes, and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"I'm not sure. Probably it happened when you were being uploaded."

"Uploaded?"

"It's how you got here. Probably your old clothes weren't a good fit for your journey."

"Great."

* * *

><p>We'd been talking for maybe another half an hour. I could tell that Kyaromon (I'd finally gotten his name right on my first try for once) wasn't exactly happy with me as a trainer, tamer, whatever. I mean, give me a break! I'd been conscious in this world for almost an hour and a half and there was a lot to process. Not that I really believed that this was real, anyway. I was still firmly in the realm of dreaming.<p>

I looked down at the odd triangular device in my hand. It was white and dark green. "So, what is this again?"

"A digivice. That model's called a D-Arc."

"Right. What does it do again?"

"It has maps of the Digital World, identifies digimon I don't know, and will help me digivolve."

"Digiwhat? And what are 'digimon' again?"

"I'm a digimon. Short for digital monster," Kyaromon gave me a look like I was some kind of special mental patient who didn't even know his own name, and continued. "Digivolving is where digimon become stronger and take on a new form."

"So like evolution?"

"A lot faster than evolution."

There, now I understood something. Although the whole 'Digi-blank' deal was getting annoying. Putting digi on everything didn't make it awesomely Digital Worldly. I was thinking about how uncreative these guys were, or was it me that was being uncreative? when Kyaromon interrupted my train of thought.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are you going to be partners with me?"

"I have a choice in the matter?"

"Don't you remember everything I've said?"

"That I'm your trainer?"

"Tamer."

"Yeah, whatever. I thought there wasn't any choice?"

"There's always a choice."

I thought for a moment. Might as well, since there wouldn't be anything bad to come out of it. "Sure, why not?"

The reaction from Kyaromon was totally unexpected. I thought he didn't like me, the way he was treating me. Instead, he leaped at my chest and we both toppled over. He started to squeal something like, "Oh thank you, oh thank you, oh thank you!" over and over again without taking a breath. I just made some fur ball's day, I guess.

"No problem. So, what now?"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What side of the war will you take?"

I gave him a look that must've showed how confused I was. Kyaromon sighed. "Between the Digital World and Azulongmon! The tyrant!"

"Oh." I didn't expect to be pulled into that. I mean I was against bad people and whatever. Dictators and those who ruled by cruel means. I never thought I'd actually be helping defeat one. Especially with some crazy talking bundle of fur. That is, if this was at all real. "I guess I'm against Azulowmon."

"Azulongmon. But good! I was hoping you'd say that!"

"Would you remain with me if I chose to side with him?"

"Of course! I'm your partner! We're going to be best friends for life!"

"Okay then." At least he was loyal, right? Although it was kind of creepy that he was that loyal when he'd known me for so little time.

"This is going to be great!"

I shot Kyaromon a confused look. He looked up at me sheepishly. "I-I'd always wanted to help the Rebels and Azulongmon, but I've been waiting for you… and-"

"You've been waiting… for me?"

"Why of course!"

"Why?"

"They told me I had been chosen as a partner to a human a long time ago! I never knew when you would be here, but they told me here, on File Island, you'd appear and we were partners! When I was able, I lived here until you came!"

Like I said, creepy.


	4. Bunnies, Turtles, and People, Oh My!

We'd been walking around the same godforsaken jungle (Karamon had explained it was called the Tropical Jungle) for two days now. The canopy was thick, and there wasn't very much light for us to see that wasn't green. I had made a promise to myself that as soon as we got out of the Topical Jungle, I would become violent the next time I saw green. Then I realized that I couldn't escape the color, and my D-Arc was unfortunately… green. Someone had some sick sense of humor when they stuck us in there and gave me a fucking green D-Arc.

Out of all the names that Kyaramon had thrown at me in the last two days, that was the one word that stuck with me. D-Arc. I'm not sure why, probably because it was a short word. Or maybe it was just that it sounded cool. Whatever. I was starting to hate the fur ball anyway. The last two days he'd been giving me fucking quizzes about everything he'd told me, and if I somehow guessed right, I'd get a new lecture. I spent half my time ignoring him or resisting the urge to punt him far into the undergrowth and make a run for it. But you know the damn critter just _had _to be useful. Kyaromon would find and retrieve food from mysterious sources. I was half-tempted to ask him, but I quickly decided not to. He seemed to be a vegetarian as he kept bringing us leaves and berries and shit like that.

By the afternoon of the second day (I thought it was afternoon at least. Time flows differently in a jungle.) I was seriously getting fed up with the stuff. I was half-tempted to tell my "partner" to go fetch us some bird or something, but I wasn't sure if there was any jungle chicken or whatever around here. Still, I kept that in the back of my mind as a last-ditch effort for when I finally cracked. I could almost feel that moment coming.

Kyaromon spent most of the time either on my head (which was really annoying and started to hurt my neck a lot) or in my arms. The lazy lump would only walk around himself when we needed food or stopped for a break. Even then he spent half of the time on my lap and the other half sitting down. Thankfully the little monster was light, so it wasn't too bad to carry him. I wasn't excited for the idea that he'd get fat and heavy with all this carrying he was getting. It seemed to me that most of his width was fur, which probably meant he was dying of heat just as bad as I was. A comforting thought for sure.

We stuck close to a small river for guidance. That way we could stay cool in the hot and humid air, and we wouldn't die of dehydration, which was always a good thing. Kyaramon was sure that this river led out of the jungle, and since he lived here for a long time apparently, I let him lead the way. If he got us lost, I was ready to punt him away and find help.

You know, all this walking sucked.

I guess it was nice of the Digital World or whoever was cruel enough to dump me here to break in the shoes for me. Actually it was creepy how well they fit. I was sure that had they been brand-new shoes (which they looked) I would've gotten so many blisters I would've given up by the third hour of walking. Still I was not in the least bit amused by all of the walking we had to do. Karamon assured me that there wasn't any other way to get around. Hell, if we won this war with Azlowmon, I was going to make it so there was a subway system around this whole place. File Island needed to meet the modern world.

* * *

><p>I stopped and leaned against a tree. "We're stopping again."<p>

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"But we just took a break!"

"That was an hour ago."

"So?"

"Try walking, then you'll say differently."

"Fine. We'll take a break."

I didn't answer the little monster, taking my time and slowly lowering myself onto the ground. Kyaromon jumped out of my arms and landed lightly on his feet and paced around until he found a spot to sit down.

"Do you remember how Azulongmon has set up his army?"

I groaned. "Can't this wait?"

"No! I can't have you ignorant of the Digital World's plight. Now, his army."

I sighed. "I have no idea."

Kyaromon looked like he was going to throttle me. He took a deep breath and it was obvious even to me that he was trying to keep his voice level and no go crazy. "He has six of the Demon Lords as his sergeants. They're like, second-in-command-"

"Hold up."

"What now?"

"Aren't there seven Demon Lords?"

Kyaromon looked like someone had punched in the face from shock. "W-why, yes there are. The one known as Lucemon Chaos Mode, the one who created the anti-crest of pride refused to join Azulongmon as he couldn't bear to be a subordinate."

"Okay then. Uh, continue on I guess."

"Um… yes. Anyway, under these six there are eleven Deva. These digimon were once the generals of the four Sovereigns. You remember them, right? Good. Anyway, they are assigned to different areas of the Digital World, in sad attempts to crush our resistance and persuade more to join Azulongmon's cause. That's the main part you have to worry about. There are more ranks but they don't have any big names that will trouble you. Got it?"

I was pretty sure the little guy took maybe three breaths his entire speech. Of course I'd heard it a few times already. Most of it I was remembering now that he said it again. I just nodded, too tired to talk.

"Alright then! Now, what is it called when a digimon becomes more powerful?"

Punting him seemed like a really good idea again.

* * *

><p>We had been wandering for what seemed like forever but my D-Arc told me was thirty minutes. Kyaromon had slowly faded into silence, which I couldn't help but be thankful for. He must've been like a baby or something because it happened a lot. Unfortunately for me, that meant my guide was gone until he woke up. Oh well.<p>

I'd taken two more steps when I heard a branch break. We hadn't heard anything that wasn't directly caused by either myself or Kyaromon in the forest. I went into auto-pilot and dove into the nearest bush and prodded Kyaromon awake.

"Wuzzat?"

"Ssh!"

"Huh?" It was obvious that he was still sleepy.

"I heard something. Can you smell anything?"

He paused for a moment. A really faint growl came from the back of his throat. "Digimon. Powerful."

Great, that's just what we needed. A powerful digimon snooping around. Kyaromon wiggled out of my arms and poked his head out from under the bush, and quickly drew it back in. "Ben, you need to see this!"

"What?"

"Just look!"

Instead of answering him, I parted some branches and was slightly freaked out by what I was looking at. The creature was tall. I couldn't say for sure, but tall enough to carry a person easily. It had brown fur with white and pink accents. It had on some crazy outfit and it walked on two legs. Its ears were also huge; I had no idea how it didn't hear us. Maybe it was just the guy that it was carrying that kept its attention elsewhere. The guy was thin and blonde. I could see his black jeans and shirt, which said something but I couldn't see it.

The two were far enough away that they probably couldn't see us, but close enough that we could catch a decent amount of their conversation. We could hear a flurry of discussion from the two but we could only pick out a few words from. "Azulongmon," "tamers," and "destroy," were the three words that stuck with me. Whoever these people were, they probably weren't friends, as Kyaromon wasn't rushing to greet them. Damn, he was being helpful… again.

They started to come closer to us, and I could hear more of what was going on.

"So do you think Azulongmon _is _going to destroy them? I'm hoping not." The first voice was obviously the guy.

"He'll do what he needs too," the other voice answered. I wasn't surprised to hear that it was feminine and cold. It talked like it was in a business meeting.

"Oh, that would be stupid of him! Why should-"

"We are not to question Lord Azulongmon," the female voice scolded.

"But-"

"Do not speak of this again. Lord Azulongmon will do as he sees fit."

"I guess. I mean he could at _least _send some more recruits our way. Everyone back at camp is stuck-up and boring to be around."

"What about me?"

"You're not like the rest of them. We're partners, remember?" The first voice seemed to get even cheerier as he continued, "Best friends forever and all that jazz, right? Right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

There was silence for a few moments. "Do you sense anything?"

"No,"

"Ah, I guess we'll have to look somewhere else. He did say the four landed on our island, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Maybe they fell in the Native Forest!"

"Perhaps."

Their voices faded away into silence, but my heart was still racing. Apparently people were already hot on our trail. We were lucky once, I doubted we'd be lucky again.

* * *

><p>Kyaromon and I were silent for a long time before either one of us dared speak. It was Kyaromon who broke the silence.<p>

"This is bad. Horrible. This is bad, bad, bad, bad."

I held out my hand and lightly rubbed the fur between his ears. "It's alright. We'll avoid them. We'll survive."

"Not that!"

I recoiled a bit, poking my back into a branch. "Ouch! Wait, what do you mean, 'Not that!'?"

"This is worse than they told me!"

"What?"

"The Devas are partnered!"

I was about to laugh. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Don't you pay attention? Actually don't answer that. The problem is that partnered digimon are more powerful and have advantages. Oh, this is bad. Azulongmon is letting his Devas get partnered. What if… no-"

"What?"

"What if… the Six…"

I gulped, I was pretty sure what he was getting on about. "You don't mean the D-"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Kyaromon was verging on a mental breakdown.

"Fuck."

"Exactly. We need to get to camp. Straight away."

"Camp? I thought we were getting out of here?"

"We are. Camp is along the edge of the Tropical Jungle following this river. Hopefully it shouldn't be more than a day or two more until we reach there."

"Hopefully?"

"Well… we've slowed down quite a bit…"

I was ready to punch Kyaromon right in the face. Instead, I vented my anger by basically running along the river, Kyaromon holding on for his dear life. That should teach him to criticize me.

* * *

><p>I was pathetically out of shape, or maybe it was all this exercise, but either way I wasn't able to run for that long. I basically collapsed in a small clearing sheltered by some crazy leafy plants as I caught my breath. Kyaromon volunteered to go find food, and I was too tired to tell him to stay with me. Now that we'd seen CrazyRabbitmon, I didn't want to take chances, especially in my physical condition. I tried to blink, but my lids didn't open again for some time.<p>

I opened them to the sound of rustling leaves. I knew Kyaromon was out and knew where I was and naturally assumed in my groggy state that it was him coming back with food. My eyesight hadn't fully come back yet, and things were still a little blurry, but I knew instantly that something bad was happening when I saw a blue helmet emerge from the plants. Instantly, I was up on my feet, scurrying backwards, adrenaline kicking in and clearing my sight, and I stayed there hoping to God Almighty it somehow hadn't seen me.

I guess my luck from earlier had run out, as the next thing I heard was, "Kai! C'mere!"

I watched from the plants as something emerged behind the helmeted digimon. I had to keep myself from gasping. The person that emerged was an extremely attractive guy. Like… damn. He was taller than me by a good couple inches. His hair was short and spiked out and blonde, and his blue eyes? Wow. I was tempted to give myself up right there and then, but Kyaromon flashed in the back of my mind and I knew it wouldn't do the poor critter any good for me to disappear on him.

"Kamemon, whatchya find?" I could tell from the way he talked that Kai (I assumed he was Kai anyway) was from Australia. It wasn't crazy thick, but it was still apparent.

"Kai, there was a human!" Aha, I was right! Wait… shit… that means that he saw me. Where in the Digital World was Kyaromon?

"Where?"

"Get away from my tamerrrr!" My hero in brown fluff had arrived. Kyaromon had a bunch of berries in his mouth that he had to talk around, but he quickly spit them out next to him. "Tail Swing!" he yelled out, jumping into the air and bringing his tail into the side of the helmeted digimon's side.

"Hey! We're not enemies! Friends! Friends," the highly attractive blonde called out.

"You lie! I know you're with Azulongmon! Tail Swing!"

"Shell Guard!" The turtle called out as he vanished into his shell and rolled away at Kyaromon's attack.

"We're not with the Tyrant!" Kai called out, Kyaromon stopped mid-swipe at the still-hidden turtle and looked up at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I swear it!"

"I'm not trusting you," Kyaromon spat but waddled away from the turtle and picked up a berry and waddled over to me. Great, did everyone know where I was hiding? He plopped the berry in my lap and went back to stare at the two.

I decided it was about time to make my appearance known, even if everyone knew where I was. Still holding the berry in one hand, I slowly pulled myself up to my feet. Kyaromon was busy trying to talk to the turtle, which left me with him.

"G'day,"

"Uh, hi." Someone kill me now, please? "Um, sorry about Kyaramon. He's just a bit… jumpy right now."

The other boy chuckled. "I can see that."

"Uh, did he cause your partner any harm?"

"Oh, Kamemon? Nah, he'll be fine."

"Oh… good."

The boy held out his hand. "Name's Kai McQueen."

I took his hand. It was warm and I couldn't help but get a tingle down my spine. "B-Ben Greene."

* * *

><p>After Kyaromon had declared the two safe, we sat down in the clearing. The two newcomers were an interesting pair. They'd been in the Digital World for about two weeks now. Kamemon had just digivolved a few days ago. Like us, Kai's partner was leading him to the Rebel Camp.<p>

"So, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"H-Have you seen any… large two-legged rabbits walking around?"

Kamemon was quite interested in what I was saying now, though he didn't talk. "Nah, why?"

"We saw one a bit before we met you. They're looking for us. T-there's four of us I guess. They want to turn us over to Azulowmon."

Kyaromon sighed. "Azulongmon. Ben, get it right!"

"So-rry."

Kamemon gave me a look. "You've seen Antylamon?"

I was doing so good just to have some damn turtle make me look dumb. "Who?"

"Antylamon. She and her partner are in charge of File Island," he said breezily. Great, another digimon to make me feel worse about myself.

"I-I guess."

Kyaromon brightened. "I know! We're both going to same place… right, Ben?"

"Yea?"

"Why not travel together? If we have a Deva on our hands, we're going to have to play a numbers game!" Great, more math.

Kai's smile brightened (he never seemed to stop smiling), "Good idea!"

That made me smile too, "I'm game."

Kamemon just stared for a minute. "I don't have anything against it."

That's how we ended up traveling with an attractive Aussie and his helmeted partner, Kamemon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some original characters appeared in this chapter. Credit for Kai goes to cavaner, and Antylamon and her partner go to Duckmon. Shoutout to AbZHz101, as this is his birthday today! Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review.**


	5. Flowers Can be Really Scary

We'd been walking for nearly a week with Kai and Kamemon, and somehow my magical digital fluffy guide had gotten us lost. Or maybe that was just me. I'm not really sure how it happened exactly, but the river branched off two ways, and our small group had decided to take the wrong branch. It was four days before we realized our mistake, and now we were back-tracking to the point where this part of the river started.

Everyone was miserable. It sucked. It was hot and humid, and Kyaromon wouldn't stop with the annoying quizzes. I think it was finally getting to me, all this Digital World stuff. After hearing my digimon partner talk about the same things again and again for a week, I guess I finally knew what was going on… mostly.

The week had been interesting, I guess. I learned a bit more about Kai and Kamemon. Apparently the two met when Kai fell into the ocean, and Kamemon saved him. Unlike myself, who had the luck of landing in a tropical jungle, I guess the Digital World thought that Kai and his surfing skills meant that throwing him into an ocean was an acceptable way for him to meet his partner.

I'm still convinced this is a dream, so it's not like it matters, right?

We were busy walking down the bank of the river. I'd taken off my shoes a few hundred yards back, as the river banks here were sandy and there wasn't anything to cut myself on. Knowing my luck, I'd still find something to cut myself on. And then I'd get an infection and die out here in the crazy forest with a talking fur ball and Kai. Having Kai around made dealing Kyaromon a little bit easier. If he hadn't been here, I'm not sure that I could've survived Kyaromon, and one of us would be long dead, or whatever digimon do when they stop living.

"So, Ben," Kamemon started, "what did you do back in your world?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing really. I play ultimate frisbee, but that isn't really important and I'm not the best person on the team."

"What's that?"

"It's like soccer and lacrosse with a throwing disc, I guess."

"What's lacrosse?"

"It's a human game… oh, never mind."

I forgot that these digimon didn't know anything about the human world. A place that didn't know lacrosse… I could get used to that. Lacrosse guys seriously pissed me off and they needed to get over themselves.

Our conversation continued as we walked. It was Kyaromon who heard the noise while playing scout for us on my head.

"Ben! Over there! Something moved!"

We all look towards the area Kyaromon was looking at. Kamemon made some kind of weird growl in the back of his throat, and Kyaromon fluffed himself out as he jumped off my shoulder. Hissing, he started stalking towards the bushes.

"Kai, attack?"

"Not yet. Let 'em come out first."

"Alright! We'll come out!" The voice was feminine. Flashes of CrazyRabbitmon or whatever her name was bust into my head again. This could be a trap.

When the girl came out, it was obvious this couldn't be a trap. She was a few years younger than either of us, probably fourteen. Her hair was long and blonde, tied back into a ponytail under a plain black baseball cap. Her dark brown eyes were framed by thick, black, plastic glasses. She was a good six inches shorter than I was. In her arms was what looked like a horrible cross between a bulb and a dinosaur.

"Zanna and I come in peace!" The bulb-thing made the first comment. Its voice was high-pitched, a lot like a baby's.

"Who are you?" Kyaromon, bless his soul, spat out the question in his attempts to look frightening. I guess it was working since the two were shaking.

"I-I'm Zanna. A-a-and this is T-T-"

"Tanemon. My name's Tanemon. We didn't mean to scare you!"

"I'm Kamemon."

"Kai."

"Ben."

"Kyaromon."

While the three of us were coming down from our high, Kyaromon was still fluffed out, hissing softly. I scooped up the little monster and tried to flatten his fur, which just bounced back up.

"I'm sorry about this one. He's a bit," I groped for the right word. "High-strong."

"I can speak for myself, Ben!"

"More like hiss."

Kyaromon shot me another hiss before his fur flattened and he stared at the newcomers with absolute hate.

"Where are you going?" Kamemon asked. Always trust a turtle to be calm in any situation.

"T-the r-r-"

"The rebel camp," Tanemon finished.

"Yeah." Zanna looked like she was about to pass out.

"You should come with us, then," Kamemon suggested. "You'll be safe with us… and it's dangerous."

"You don't think we know that? We've been chased by a stingmon swarm twice!"

"You don't understand. Antylamon is after you."

If it was possible, Tanemon went pale. Maybe it was a trick of the light. "Are you sure?"

"These two," the turtle pointed towards us, "heard her and her _tamer_ say so."

The bud wiggled out of Zanna's arms. "Zanna, we have to go with them. It's much worse."

"W-worse?"

"Yes. I'm going to protect you, but you must come with us."

"A-Alright."

And that's how we ended up with Zanna and her partner, Tanemon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to apologize a lot right here. First and foremost, I'm totally sorry this took as long as it did to update. I've been a horrible procrastinator, and school got busy, and then work started up at my second job. This week I've been working Thursday through tomorrow (Easter) and I've been too tired to do much of anything but complain about being on my feet for 10+ hours.**

**I'm also really sorry this is so short. I was planning to do much more in this chapter, but re-reading it, I discovered there was just too much happening in one chapter, so I went with introducing another character, one that has a lot of potential in the story. I promise that next chapter, a long-awaited moment will occur (not saying what, exactly but ya'll will see.)**

**Also, a character that is really important is coming up, and he's still available. It's one of the Deva. I'd like it if people would take the Deva and hopefully the mystery Deva will be chosen. He's not coming up for a few more chapters, but I would like to see if people are still interested in sending OCs in. If not, it'll be good.**

**Once again... I'm sorry guys for taking so long... I'll have the next chapter up Monday since I'll be in Florida with no computer time on Thursday. 3**


End file.
